Much Ado About Robin Hood
by ChocolateBunnyChan
Summary: In which a simple story for Shippo ends up far more than Kagome ever bargained for. Who knew that a tale of one legendary thief would attract another legendary fox thief?
1. Chapter 1

**Much ado about Robin Hood**

**In which a simple story for Shippo ends up far more than Kagome ever bargained for. Who knew that a tale of one legendary thief would attract another legendary fox thief? **

The small kitsune lazed languidly upon his surrogate mother's lap as she tended to the groups meal. He watched as she swiftly stripped a rabbit of it's flesh, chopping the strips into chunks before placing them into her strange pot that she called a 'camping stove'.

"Kagome?" he asked as he shifted around to become even more comfortable.

"Hm?" she replied as she dug into the yellow bag searching for a packet of beef flavoring

"Do you know any stories? One's with foxes?" Shippo asked as he sniffed the air. Kagome always told the best stories, ones that he had never heard before. Special stories.

Why just last week she had told him the tale of a girl named a strange and long foreign name Cind- something. And what a story that had been! Full of magic!

Imagine mice that turned to horses and a pumpkin that turned into a carriage! He didn't know quite what a 'ball gown' was but he imagined it must be like a beautiful 12 layer kimono that only the wealthiest of women wore.

Kagome paused in her search, turning the boy's question over in her mind.

"A story with foxes?" She repeated as she found the seasoning and sprinkled a bit into her pot.

Well there was one, if she took the cartoon version into consideration she mused. Afterall, Disney's Robin Hood had been portrayed by a fox. She supposed there was no harm in fudging the truth a little if it made Shippo happy.

"Well there is the tale of Robin Hood." Kagome smiled down at the kit.

"Loben Hoodo?" Shippo butchered the English name.

Kagome corrected him, "Close, _R_ob_i_n Hood. His name is foreign."

"Robin Hoodo?" Shippo tried to pronounce the strange name before demanding, "Is he a fox?"

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair before pronouncing grandly, "Why yes, a very famous fox demon. He is the most loved thief of all time. Robin Hood: the fox who stole from the rich to give to the poor."

Shippo had only ever heard of one great fox thief, the great Yoko Kurama. Needless to say his interest was captured.

"Once upon a time in another land…" she began the story that would come to have unspeakable repercussions for her in the near future.

Why Robin Hood was a red fox, just like him! Needless to say Shippo had a new hero and favorite story.

/ A week later/

Kagome grinned as she touched down on the bottom of the bone eaters well; she'd been gone from the feudal era for four days. Lugging herself up the side of the well she smiled at the small boy who was waiting for her.

She never thought that the boy would grow so attached to the story she had told him- even recruiting a reluctant Miroku and Kirara to play the roles of Friar Tuck and Little John respectively. She herself was Maid Mariam and Inuyasha was both the evil Prince John and Sherrif of Nottingham depending on the kit's whim.

Inuyasha for his part was getting very sick of Shippo popping out of nowhere and throwing sticks at him.

Giving the boy a large smile she called out to him, "Can you guess what I've got behind my back, Shippo-chan?"

Green eyes sparkled as the kit bounced eagerly, "A present? Is it ninja food?"

"Something I think you'll like even better!" she stated as she pulled an odd shaped piece of cloth from behind her back.

"It's a hat like Robin Hood-sama's." Kagome explained.

Shippo squealed in delight as he hugged Kagome's neck before allowing her to place the strangely shaped hat upon his head. There was even a bright red feather unlike any he'd ever seen before poked into the cap!

That night as he curled up next to Kagome he gingerly took off his new hat. Inspecting his treasure he realized something: Kagome's scent was all over his hat. His eyes widened in realization. She had made this hat just for him!

Cloth was expensive the little kit knew and for his surrogate mother to have spent money just to sew him this cap meant the world to him.

/

Yoko Kurama watched as the young Kitsune played with _human_ offspring. He had been passing the village when he had taken in the scent of a fox kit; fearing that a member of his species might be in danger the thief observed the village from the forest branches.

The kit appeared to be explaining the game he wanted to play much to the befuddlement of his human companions. Seeing that the kit seemed to be in no danger Yoko turned to leave when he heard the kitsune raise his voice in frustration "The greatest Kitsune thief to have ever lived!"

What was this? A tribute to him? He felt his chest puff out in pride as listened in guilty pleasure. The kit tried to communicate a story to his playmates who were completely clueless. After a few moments of frustration the child gave up but motioned for the other children to wait a moment.

The kit dashed off and returned a few moments later pulling on a woman's hands, eagerly leading her to the other children.

It was perhaps the strangest dressed human he had ever laid eyes upon. For a moment he wondered if the woman was Kitsune but the scent on the wind dispelled the notion swiftly. But to his amazement the woman was also a Miko- her very scent revealing her true nature. He cast a nervous glance to the kit that seemed more than content to snuggle into the Miko's lap while the woman ran her fingers through the boy's tail.

/

"Tell them the story of Robin Hood!" Shippo demanded for that would be the only way for his playmates to understand Robin Hood and how to play it!

Sighing Kagome supposed she had time, Inuyasha was off in the forest training, Sango was doing provisions shopping, and Miroku-sama was procuring a place for them to sleep tonight via exorcism of the wealthiest home in the village no doubt.

And so she regaled the tale of brave Sir Robin Hood once more to her eager kit and his newfound playmates. Though this time she moderated the story a bit changing a few cultural differences such as King to Daimyo so that the story a bit more Japanese friendly to the human children.

Where there had been about five human children to start with by the time Kagome ended the tale there at least a dozen gathered at her feet enraptured by her story. And unknown to the Miko another listener was listening in rapt attention.

/

"Oi, Oyabun!" one of his minions, a bull demon, called out as he looked to his leader in confusion as he dutifully fulfilled his task of placing five bronze Mon in small pouches. He had done thirty of these strange bags so far.

"What are we doing this for?" Bull asked as he fumbled with tying the pouches closed with twine. Honestly they should have chosen someone who didn't have hooves for this job, but he wasn't about to voice his complaints aloud.

Yoko Kurama did not know the answer to that himself. But for some reason the Miko's tale of a Kitsune named 'Loben Hood' who had stolen from the wealthy to give to the poor had disturbed him. More than he cared to admit.

The fact that a human Miko spoke with such reverence for a not only a thief; but a demonic thief much like himself. He wasn't sure what to think.

What could have been this Loben Hood's motive to give what he stole to the poor _humans_ that lived near him?

Why did the other not simply keep his treasure and hoard it for himself? What could possibly be gained by aiding humans? Perhaps to court the Lady?

But no, if that were the case Loben Hood should have gifted the Lady with riches such as splendid kimono and combs, certainly not the entirety of destitute humans.

Perhaps this Loben Hood was simply a stupid fool.

It irked him that there was another Kitsune thief out there, apparently more infamous than himself!

~!~/ that night/

He had ordered his men to sneak about the village leaving one of the bags of coins in each of the human dwellings.

"Why are we doing this task? Why do we not simply kill the humans?" Bull asked as his hooves clopped softly in the dirt.

"You fool! Oyabun is clearly testing our worth as thieves!" a grizzled lizard demon with one eye declared venomously, "What is our worth if we cannot even sneak about a human village without their notice?! Humans with their dull senses?! How could you dream Oyabun would allow us into a youkai settlement or even a castle if we cannot do the bare minimum!? Fools!"

The minions dropped their head in shame, it was true that they had caused their Oyabun to fail in his last grand mission of stealing an enchanted scroll. It would make sense that the kitsune would punish them with retraining in the most humiliating manner.

A bear asked, "But then, why are we giving the humans money?"

"Of what use is human currency to a demon as great as our Oyabun? And did you think there would be anything of value in that human settlement?" The lizard hissed, "Now shut up and get a move on!"

Yoko Kurama crept to the foot of the futon where the kit slept with the miko. A most unusual sight.

Bringing himself back to his senses Yoko placed the largest amount next to the kit and woman.

In hindsight the great thief realized he should have left a calling card as to who had left the coins.

~!~!~!

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shook his sleeping mother in excitement. She merely groaned before cracking an eye open to look at him.

"What is it Shippo-chan?" She blinked blearily, wishing Shippo would stop bouncing on her.

"Get up! Come see!" he pulled excitedly at her hand urging her to sit up.

"Look! Look! Robin Hood! Look at what Robin Hood has brought!" Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to a small bag placed near the head of the futon.

"R-robin Hood?" Kagome asked in a disbelieving tone as she picked up the tiny pouch.

Kagome gasped as a single gold coin slid out of the bag into the palm of her hand. What in the world?

**Well this little plot bunny hit me with a baseball bat when I happened upon Disney's Robin Hood on TV.**

**No clue where to take this, so please feel free to give me suggestions. But remember Yoko thinks Robin Hood is an actual person, not a story and is thus trying to compete with him. Give me suggestions on how Yoko can scheme to be even greater than Robin Hood!**


	2. Archery

**I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

"It stinks like a damned fox!" Inuyasha muttered sourly as he sniffed around the foot of the futon she and Shippo had shared.

" It's funny though, it's only a trace of scent. Probably hiding! Stinking coward!" The hanyou huffed in irritation.

Kagome could only give a weak smile, unsure of what to think.

The notion that a kitsune had come so close to her and Shippo while they were sleeping made Kagome terribly uncomfortable.

She was glad that she had suggested Shippo go show off the gift 'Robin Hood' had left them to Sango and Miroku while she and Inuyasha spoke.

And then there was the golden coin. The single golden coin was worth more than what Kagome had in her bank account back home, of that she was certain. _Why _had someone left such wealth?

Two Days Later

The group was on the road again, having heard whispers of a shard to the East.

Shippo had been casting glances at Kagome's bow all morning. When the group stopped to eat a small lunch he asked if he could see her bow. Seeing no harm in it Kagome gave the boy her bow. The small kit was unable to draw back the much larger weapon, let alone hold it properly.

"Shippo, what are you doing?" She asked as the child played with her weapon.

"Robin Hoodo was an archer right? I wanna be an archer too!"

She had a feeling that this was going to happen and praised herself for being prepared.

Sighing Kagome reached into her bag, "I was going to give this to you later, but you've been very good lately so I thing you've earned it."

Shippo eagerly grabbed the wrapped present and gave a cry of delight when he finished unwrapping it.

It was a simple child's toy plastic bow that had an elastic drawstring and a little quiver of plastic arrows tipped with suction cups.

"A bow!"

"It's not suited for fighting though." Kagome warned, not wanting the kit to attempt shooting plastic arrows at enemy youkai. That would only serve to put the boy in danger.

"What sort of tricks can Robin Hood do?" Shippo asked curiously as he tested drawing back the toy.

Kagome thought a moment, thinking of popular archery tricks, before replying, "Robin Hood can shoot a bull's-eye and then split the same arrow in two with a second arrow."

"Really?!" Shippo asked in utter awe, "What else could he do?" He had no idea that the bow could be so neat!

Kagome thought a moment before giving a rather generic marksman trick that was popular in her time, "He could shoot a piece of fruit, cutting it cleanly in half, on top of a person's head while blindfolded and a great distance away."

"Wow!" Shippo then asked, "Can _you_ do those things Kagome?" He was curious if the woman who clearly liked Robin Hood to know so much about him could perform his feats.

"I've never tried." Kagome replied honestly. She probably could do the fruit shot but not the splitting the arrow trick. She should practice.

"She'd only miss and shoot out someone's eye." Groused InuYasha as he scratched his nose in disinterest.

"Is that so? Care to be my target, InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a clipped tone, challenging the hanyou.

"Feh, pass." He remarked before urging the group to get ready to keep moving.

Shippo had stars in his eyes at this point, "I've gotta practice!"

The little sparrow demon had been on the look out for more information regarding this new rival kitsune thief, Loben Hood. Besides a whole town of humans who claimed the thief had left them money (his own Oyabun's doing no less!). When the sparrow had attempted to correct the ignorant humans he'd been pelted with rocks forcing the little youkai to retreat.

This Loben Hood was very good at concealing himself there was nary a whisper of such a youkai in all of the circles he'd sought out. But eventually the little sparrow demon's search lead him to a miko who sang praises of the demon and a little kitsune who worshiped him.

The woman had proved to be the most knowledgeable lead he'd found. Now it was time to report back to Yoko Kurama to tell him of his rival's skill in archery.

Yoko's Hideout

He had decided he would prove to the little kit that he was superior to this Loben Hoodo. If he could perform the archery skills that the other fox had- the child would surely see him as superior!

But first to make sure he could _perfect_ if not _surpass _Loben Hoodo. Why, he should combine the two tricks into one! That was sure to garner praise and adoration, would it not?

Borrowing a minion's bow he took to a clear field to prove that he was superior if only to his minions for the moment.

The thief minions stood huddled in a circle drawing lots, they had decided that whoever drew the straw that had its tip dipped in ink would be the one to play 'target' for their Oyabun.

"1…2…3!" The men drew and a single face fell in despair. The grizzled one-eyed lizard stood nervously with a persimmon tied to the crown of its head with a bow of string.

"Blindfold me." Yoko commanded his bull minion who reluctantly did so. "Careful Oyabun." The bull pleaded for his comrade's sake.

"Be silent, fool. If Loben Hoodo can do such a paltry trick, then it is assured that I, Yoko Kurama can best such a thing." The fox smirked confidently. He focused his senses and drew back the bow. A satisfying _thwang_ came as the arrow soared into the air. But there was no sound of metal piercing the tender flesh of the fruit.

Bringing his hand up to the blindfold so that he could peak out from under it, Yoko promptly lowered it again.

He the great and powerful Yoko had missed.

His arrow lay innocently on the forest floor at least five hundred feet away from his target. The lizard demon had passed out from the sheer stress overload of having his Oyabun aim a weapon at him.

Ever the suck-ups his minions assured the great demon "T'was the wind, Oyabun that knocked your expertly shot arrow!" "Surely this Loben Hoodo must cheat! Perhaps a thin blindfold that he peers through?"

Comforted by their insincere words the thief decided to try once more, he would attempt the other trick his minion described: splitting an arrow with another arrow.

Now that there was no one acting as target his minions were in a far jovial mood, crying out encouragement to their boss.

He shot the first arrow, easily logging it into a tree. Feeling much more confidant he fired his second arrow.

"Augh! My _**leg**_!" came a pained scream from the tree line, "The hell did this arrow come from?!"

Thinking quickly Yoko shoved the bow into an unsuspecting minion's hands and sped off. Leaving the poor scrawny sparrow demon to face the wrath of Kuronue.

Yoko continued his swift gait thinking to himself. "Bows and archery are worthless!" he declared sullenly.

Yes, bows were the weapons of inferior warriors. Whips were better. As were his wonderful plants. Clearly the child needed _guidance_ in weapon choices.

With that in mind the thief waited till nightfall, carefully avoiding his partner in crime, before setting off to find the child.

Kagome's campsite

Once again he came upon the sight of the boy clinging to the human woman who held him tightly in her sleep.

He spied a glint of the gold coin he'd gifted the boy with; it was in a little drawstring pouch around the boy's neck. Surprisingly the humans hadn't taken the gold as he had feared. Edging closer to the two he caught the scent of the human woman on the pouch. She'd made the pouch for the boy along with his strange cap.

It made him feel odd in his chest. Indigestion, he was certain. But still he couldn't explain why he'd taken the finely carved tortoise shell comb that he'd stolen from a demonic courtesan on a whim out of his pouch. He placed the gift reverently next to the sleeping woman before placing one of his own whips (that he'd shortened for the child) next to the comb.

That morning

Waking up to InuYasha screaming, "Kagome- Shippo! Don't move!" is always the start of a promising day.

As is having a poorly aimed Kaze no Kizu giving one the ultimate blown out hairstyle along with destroying half of one's sleeping bag. Clearly the start of the best day ever Kagome decided sarcastically.

Yoko's POV

The vine whip had grown unruly without Yoko's yokai to keep it in check and had grown to create a cage like formation around the woman and child.

Yoko snarled under his breath at the damn mongrel, destroying the whip meant for the boy! All the child would have needed to do was touch the vine and it would have gone back to its whip form! He'd waited all night to see the boy's joy and amazement at his rather generous gift. A whip from the Great Yoko Kurama himself!

He would wait for just the right moment- when the dumb dog's guard was down- then he'd teach the mutt to respect his plants!

The little kit exited the folds of the woman's arms before pointing out Yoko's impromptu gift, "Look! Robin Hoodo left you a comb, Kagome!" Little paws held the tortoiseshell comb in awe as he praised, "He knew you'd need a comb this morning! Isn't he the greatest?!"

With that the Youkai thief decided he would follow this little group and make his greatness known!

**I was reminded of Aesop's Fables of the fox and the grapes and thought to myself: Yoko's the sort to spurn things he can't do/have. **


End file.
